The New Girl
by Reikachan14
Summary: Kurama has to show the new girl around the college. She's not boy-crazy like the other girls there, and it turns out her ancestry holds dark secrets and a destiny that she may need a little help fulfilling. K/OC PLZ READ IT!!!!
1. Human Compassion

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey it's Reikachan14 here!   Please review my story it makes me want to write more and hopefully you want me to write more…  Well don't get mad at me if I don't update soon.  I've got two major projects for school due soon and my partner didn't show up at school or even return y calls.  Can you believe him?  Anyway, I hope you like it so enjoy!

                     Chapter One:  Human Compassion

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Shikata College was buzzing with activity.  The campus grounds were filled with students.  At the quad there were several girls giggling and sighing about a certain green eyed young man.  Other students were studying or eating lunch in the cafeteria.  And some were still sleeping in their dorms.  Kurama and Kuwabara, on the other hand, were brushing up on their trigonometry in class.

"Hey K- I mean Shuichi look I think I got it right this time!"  Kuwabara's face was filled with triumph.

Kurama looked at his friend's paper and cringed, his answer was 6.5, and Kuwabara's was – 99.26431.

" Um, Kuwabara, the answer is 6.5."

Kuwabara's face fell," D#%$!  This $*%# is impossible!"

" Hey calm down the professor is giving you the death glare!"

" Oops.  Sorry man, I just really thought I had it that time."

Kuwabara had a very tough time with trigonometry even with all of his help, but Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden announcement over the intercom.

" Shuichi Minamino please report to the Dean's office immediately.  I repeat Shuichi Minamino please report to the Dean's office.  That is all."

" What did you do man?  Why do you think the Dean wants to speak to you?"

" I have no idea but I guess I'll see you later."  Kurama began to gather his books until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

" Matte, you can't go yet.  I still don't have any idea of what I'm doing!!!!"  Kuwabara wailed.

" I'll help you later but you have to let go of my arm!!!"  Kurama hissed prying Kuwabara's arm off.

As he walked to the door the girls were giggling, blushing, fainting, and not to mention getting on his nerves.  He sighed; you'd think that those girls would grow up now that they're in college.  But his fan club had still plagued him and now it was even worse.  College was much larger with a lot more boy crazy girls.  Although he loved his mother very much, she wasn't making it any easier.  His kasaan was always asking him if he had a girlfriend.  She had even set up a couple blind dates, which were disastrous.  The girls were pretty enough, but they only liked him because, as they would put it, he looked good.  Anyway, most of the girls were just too brainless.  They turned to jelly around him and it really got on his nerves.

He heard soft footsteps behind him.  " Hello Shuichi-chan, do you think you could walk me to the library?  Puh-leaz?" asked Kiri in a pleading voice.

" Sorry but I can't the Dean needs me in his office.  I'm sure you are fully capable of walking to the library."

Kiri pouted," Maybe another time then?"

" Maybe…" *not* he thought.  This was getting exhausting.  He wished they would just take a hint and go away!  He made his way to the Dean's office as quickly as he could.  He didn't want any more meetings like the last.  Finally, he reached his destination.  " Mr. Kusanagi you wished to see me?"

The Dean smiled, " Ah, Shuichi Minamino, the model student of Shikata College.  Shuichi, I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?"

Kurama really didn't like the sound of this.  He was getting a bit uneasy, " Well, what type of favor sir?"

" Shuichi do you think you could give a transfer student a guided tour of the school.  You see her father is very wealthy and…"

Uh oh, now came the trouble, " Excuse me sir, did you say she?"

"  Why yes I did, hmm, let's see here." Said the Dean as he shuffled through the pages on his desk.  " Ah, here we go her name is Akima Torigeshi.  I know that this school doesn't normally give tours but the school funding has been cut short.  Many scholarships will be lost and students will have to drop out of college.  If this girl feels welcome here, maybe her father could contribute to the school's funding.  Do you understand why I am asking you this?"  Kurama nodded in understanding.  " So will you?"

Kurama was having an internal battle.  One side of him was screaming:  Don't do it you baka!  You have enough trouble with girls already.  The last thing you need is some rich, snobby brat who thinks she can get anything she wants (including you) glued to your arm! 

Then the other side of him was, well to tell the truth, it was telling him the same thing.^_^;

" Sure." ' Curse my compassion.'


	2. Many Mistakes

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I am willing to buy it for five bucks… (not that I have five bucks^_^;) 

Here's the second chapter so I hope you enjoy it.  Please R&R!

Chapter Two:  Many Mistakes 

" I cannot believe you did that Kurama!  If you don't want to then don't!"  Yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison.  Kurama had been complaining about it for a while.  He still hadn't figured out exactly why he did but he wasn't too happy about his decision.  

" For once I agree with the idiots," Hiei remarked.  " All these years in the human world have made you soft.  Humans and their stupid thing they call compassion.  I still don't understand it." 

' Oh yeah, compassion, that's why I said yes.  Me and my big mouth!'

" So what do you think this girl is going to be like?" asked Kuwabara.

" I say she is gonna be one of those snobby rich girls. You know the kind, they have that : Oh I am too good for you air around them.  They act all high and mighty just because they have money."  Yusuke looked at Kurama.  " Right?

Kurama gulped, " I'll take the fifth."

" Yup, he thinks that too."  Yusuke looked at his watch.  " Ah man!  I've got night classes to go too.  Keiko will kill me if I'm late bye guys I'll see you later!"  Yusuke took off running and left the other three Rekai Tantei behind.

" Well, I suppose I should get going too.  Mr. Kusanagi wants me at the college around 10:30.  Good night."  Then Kurama began to walk towards his house, dreading the next day.

            It was ten o' clock in the morning.  It was time to meet the dreaded Akima.  

" Shuichi where are you going?"  Asked Kurama's mother, Shiori who had appeared around the corner.  "Going to a breakfast date perhaps?"

Kurama shook his head.  " No just to school.  I'm doing a favor for the Dean."

" Oh," his mother's face took on a disappointed look.  " Well then I'll see you later.  Bye dear."

" Good bye Kasaan."  Kurama shouted before leaving the house.

He arrived just in time, 10:30 on the dot.  " So has she arrived yet?"  Kurama took a seat in Mr. Kusanagi's office.

" No but she'll be here soon."  The Dean assured him.

Five minutes passed, fifteen, thirty, then an entire hour had gone by.  He hadn't even met this girl and she was already irritating him. ' She's probably trying to be fashionably late I bet!  I wish I didn't have to be so polite all the time!'

***Ring, Ring***

The Dean picked up the phone.  " Hello?  Yes, this is the Dean speaking.  A meeting?  Oh yes I'll be there.  No inconvenience at all.  Yes, good day."  He turned to Kurama.  "It appears that I must go to a very important meeting Shuichi.  I'm very sorry to lay all of this on you but could you show Akima around without me?"  His eyes were pleading and Kurama could tell he was desperate.

He lowered his head in submission, " No problem Mr. Kusanagi.  I'll take care of everything."  The Dean got up from his seat and shook Kurama's hand vigorously.  " Thank you so much.  I owe you big time for this Shuichi."  Then the Dean walked out the door.  Kurama sighed; this was going to be a long day.

                                                           ************

" What are you doing Ami?"  Asked a girl with short black hair.  Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked at a girl who was a few years older than her.  Ami was laying on the front of the convertible getting, what appeared to be a tan.

Ami lowered her sunglasses, " I'm scoping out the scenery for my next masterpiece."  She motioned to the surrounding area.

The girl dropped the tank of gas and crossed her arms angrily, " Really, because to me it looks like you're getting a tan."  Ami shrugged.  "You were getting a tan while I was running five miles to a gas station and five miles back because you forgot to fill the tank!  And not to mention I had to do it in a stupid skirt!  You were getting a tan!!!"

Ami hopped off the car, " Well Akima, I can't help it if it serves a double purpose."

 Akima began to fill the tank up with gas, " Ugh, artists!"

Ami got in the driver's seat and put her sunglasses back on, " Everyone's a critic!"

They both erupted a brief silence then they erupted into laughter.  Akima jumped into the passenger seat.  " Come on let's go, I'm late already. 

 Two pairs of soft footsteps echoed down the hallway.  Kurama's Youko ears and sense of smell picked them up easily.  ' And so it begins…' he thought to himself with dread.  He heard a sort of struggle going on between the two girls; an argument I guess you could call it.

" Come on Akima," her sister attempted to grab her hand again and again failing miserably. 

" No way am I going to wear this thing.  I look stupid.  Haven't I suffered enough?  I mean come on I had to ride over here with a lazy bum like you right?" she grinned evilly. 

" Baka!"  Ami smacked her on the head.  " Is this what I get for spending my precious time to pick you up from the airport?"

" No it's what you get for making me late.  You know, for forgetting to fill the tank with gas, making ME walk a total of ten miles to a gas station, making me pay for the gas because you were broke, and for getting a tan and laughing at me when I got back." She retorted. 

Ami rolled her eyes, " Whatever.  Any way, I have a lot of better things to do than baby-sit an ungrateful brat like you."

Akima stuck out her tongue, " Who's baby-sitting who?" she challenged.   Ami glared back.

Kurama listened to the conversation with interest.  So, Akima didn't want to come in here because she didn't like the uniform?  But somehow, it seemed like that wasn't it…

" Get in there!"  Ami shouted as she shoved her sister in.

A raven haired girl stumbled in muttering a few curses at her oppressor.  " Can't you grow up for once?!," she yelled back.

Another girl popped her head in,  " See you around Sis." She gave a wave and before she left the room she gave Kurama a wink.  Akima rolled her eyes and Kurama mentally winced at the action.

Akima stared at her sister, the irritation was shown plainly on her face.  Then she turned around and for the first time she saw Kurama.  She flashed a smile and held out her hand,  " Hi, I'm Akima Torigeshi."


	3. Getting to Know You

Do I own YYH?  Hmmm.  That would be a NO!!!!!!!  * Sighs * If only!  For now I can only entertain you with these stories based on YYH that come from my avid imagination!  Please R&R!!!!  Enjoy!

Chapter Three:  Getting to Know You

Kurama shook her hand politely and replied, " Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino."  Then he quickly let go of her hand.

She looked around the room and blinked a few times, " Where is the Dean?"

' Does she really expect the Dean to be here after she is an hour and  a half late?!' Kurama thought.  " He had to attend an urgent meeting."

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize for being late."  She scratched the back of her head embarrassedly, "My sister picked me up half an hour late and then she sort of forgot to fill the tank with gas…" she looked at him, the boy's face was impassive.  " So, um why are you here?"

" I'm supposed to give the tour of the college.  Mr. Kusanagi would like to meet you before your first class tomorrow."

Akima took a step back, " Oh,"

"Is something wrong?  I know this school isn't as big as your old one but…"

" NO NO NO!" she waved her hands in the air.  " It's not that at all!  It's just… oh forget about it.  It doesn't matter."

Kurama eyed her suspiciously, " Alright then, let's go."  He held the door open for her and began the tour.  They began with the library.  It was huge with old dusty books that decorated the ancient shelves.  Although everything looked old it seemed to have a graceful beauty about it.  Akima looked around in wonder.  She let out a breath of excitement.

" This is amazing…" She turned around, her eyes trying to devour as much as possible.

" Didn't you have a large library at your other school?"  he was surprised at her wonder.  It was like bringing a small child into a candy shop.

" It was fairly big, maybe a little bigger than this one.  At my old school it was too clean, too mechanical.  This one just seems much more natural.  There's just something about it." She breathed in deeply and turned to look at him.  " So what is your favorite kind of book?"

" I don't know, I like an assortment of books.  I suppose I would like just about anything.  What about you?"

" I absolutely love fantasy adventure stories!  You know, the ones with magic, sword fights, and great battles.  I've even read some books on real magic and some on demons and spirits."

" So, uh where did you get those?"

She smirked a bit, " My step-father bought them for me.  I found them on the Internet.  I guess he's trying to buy my affection or something.  I don't know, you' d think trying to have a normal conversation without being interrupted by a ringing cell phone or pager would work better.  But he is trying…kind of."

" He's your step-dad?"  Kurama asked.  He thought that he was her real father.

" Yeah, my mom and dad got divorced.  Then she and him started dating.  That went on for about two years before he decided to pop the question.  My mom said yes and they've been married for about three or four years.  That dorky girl who winked at you was my step-sister.  She really cool, when she's not being lazy, annoying, idiotic, spoiled, and boy crazy.  What's your family like?"

" Well I have my own apartment, but sometimes I stay at my mother's house."

" What is she like?" she asked, thinking of her own mother.

"Her name is Shiori and she is kind and sweet but maybe a little too concerned about me at times." He laughed to himself.  " Here I'll show you the Quad and then probably to your classes."  The rest of the tour, they didn't talk as much.  Akima listened attentively as Kurama explained things to her.  Akima looked down at her watch, " Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go and meet my dad Shuichi.  Thank you so much for the tour.  At least now, I won't get too lost!  Bye" and that was how the day ended.

Kurama watched her run through the gates and began to reflect on the day's events.

Akima walked briskly down the street.  Finally she could see her dad again.  She was just twelve when her mother divorced her father.  It wasn't that she liked her dad more, but he understood her better.  She always felt like a disappointment to her mom.  She was the exact opposite of her dream daughter.  She wasn't poised, reserved, or ladylike.  She grew up a tomboy, compliments of her father.  When she was younger, he'd tell her bedtime stories, but not the normal ones.  Instead of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, he would tell her about a world filled with demons and about great samurai warriors, who were known for their demon slaying abilities, that was another thing her mother disapproved of.  Now her mother was married to this rich businessman, though she couldn't see why.  Sure, he was nice enough, but he was nothing compared to her father.

She finally reached a newly opened restaurant, the wooden tables were glossy, and there were freshly cut flowers on each individual table.  She smiled at the artwork on the walls.  Her dad had been kind enough to decorate his restaurant with it, to give Ami publicity.  She walked slowly towards the kitchen in the back.  There was a faint aroma of some delicious meal her father may have been preparing.

" Dad?" her voice echoed through the empty restaurant.

A tall sandy haired man walked through the doorway.  He took off his chef's hat and tossed it lazily aside.  He began to wipe his hands clean of the flour and dough that had covered it so completely.

" Well look at this, it's my Little Bit, and in a skirt at that!"  His dark blue eyes twinkled with his joy of teasing her.

" Da-ad!" she complained with a slight smile.

" Come here kid!" he enveloped her in a warm embrace.

" Dad, I can't really breathe… Dad?  Dad?!?!?"  She began to wriggle beneath his grasp as he started to tickle her ferociously.  Much to her relief, he finally let go.

" So how is your Dean?"he asked as they began walking back further into the kitchen.

" Well, I wouldn't know just yet," her father turned around.

" Don't tell me Ami forgot to put gas in the tank again?"  Akima nodded sweat dropping.

" And she was also late in picking me up.  I think we got lost because we passed the same town like five times," she laughed to herself at the memory.

" Well, at least she didn't leave you at the gas station this time.  I think she has made some progress." He added smiling.

She rolled her eyes, " Very little progress, may I add."

" So if the Dean wasn't there, what took you so long?  And who did you meet?"  Her father's face took on a suspicious look.

" One of the students gave me a tour of the school."

" Who?"

"Dad?  What is up with you all of the sudden?  You sound like a CIA agent!"

Mr. Torigeshi crossed his arms, " Who was it?  Don't tell me you're too embarrassed!"

" I am so not embarrassed!  His name was Shuichi Minamino.  Are you happy now?"

Her father raised his eyebrows, " Shuichi Minamino?  I've heard of that boy…  Apparently, he's a model student and very good-looking."

" Are you trying to insinuate something?"  She smiled to herself.

He shrugged, " Maybe.  What do you think I'm insinuating?"

" If you wanted to know, your insinuation is correct.  Ami did wink at the poor boy."

At this point they both doubled over in laughter.  Her father was breathing hard, though a smile was on his face.

" Come on Akima.  Let's go home."

" So, how is your business doing?"  Akima asked as they walked down the street.

"It's doing great!  The people here are really helpful.  I get a lot of school kids, I guess they wanted to check out my new restaurant."

Akima smiled, her mother had thought it would have failed miserably.  She pushed the thought out of her mind and continued on with their conversation.  

" Ami was so happy you agreed to put up her paintings in your restaurant.  She really didn't expect you to."

"Well who am I to deprive a young and flourishing artist her chance at publicity and success?" he said in a mockingly sincere tone.


End file.
